


The Sunset

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Picnics, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Nerys hasn't watched a sunset in forever
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Sunset

Nerys hadn’t seen a sunset in forever. It wasn’t exactly something that you had the time to stop and look at while you were fighting for your life, and then she had come up to Deep Space 9.

She didn’t mention that she missed watching it. It seemed too… personal almost. Something close to her heart. Not even to Jadzia, not even after they started dating. It wasn’t like a deep buried secret that she couldn’t tell, just a small thing that felt personal.

“Hey, babe.” Jadzia said, smiling at her girlfriend as the door to Nerys’ quarters slid open. Nerys grinned back and welcomed her into her quarters.

“You said you had a date planned?” Nerys asked, and Jadzia smiled wider and bounced on her heels.

“I rented a holosuite- not like that!” she added after seeing Nerys flush red. “But Julian had a holoprogram, one that he rarely has the chance to use with Garak, and he lent it to me, and it’s supposed to be a nice date.”

Nerys pressed a kiss to Jadzia’s cheek. “Sounds lovely.” Jadzia grabbed Nerys’ hand and pulled her away, out of the quarters and down the corridor. Nerys smiled fondly after her as she jogged to keep up with her excitable girlfriend.

When they reached Quark’s Bar, Jadzia grinned, waved at Quark, tossed him his latinum, and led Nerys to the holosuite.

They stepped through the doors into a park, hills of green grass, blue and violet flowers, a marble gazebo in the center. A blanket was laid out on a patch of grass, and Jadzia swore, running out into the bar and coming back with a basket of food.

“It’s lovely.” Nerys said, admiring the view, looking over at the sparkling blue lake.

“I know.” Jadzia responded, leading her over to the blanket. She unpacked the basket, handing a sandwich to Nerys and taking one for herself. They sat across from each other, smiling. Jadzia pressed a quick kiss to Nerys’ lips. They shattered away as the sun and clouds passed ahead, about work, about their coworkers, about the businesses. Nerys revealed secrets about her past, and Jadzia responded with her own secrets, from herself and from Dax.

“The sun’s setting.” Jadzia said, and they turned to the water, where the sun was falling, staining the sky with vibrant colors, spreading out over the lake and leaving the sky a painting.

“It’s beautiful.” Nerys said, moving closer to Jadzia, leaning her head on the scientist’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Jadzia responded, looking down at Nerys and smiling gently. “It is.”


End file.
